Rose
by King Red demon
Summary: El rey de sindria a sido cautivado por una hermosa rosa pero toda rosa tiene sus espinas.


El gran rey sinbad era conocido por su poder y grandes aventuras pero tambien era conocido por ser un mujeriego " el galan de los 7 mares " fue llamado por su gusto por las mujeres de todo tipo eso sumado a su gusto por la bebida siempre llenaba de angustia a sus generales por los problemas que le causa aquel idiota que llaman su rey pero de la nada la actitud playboy del monarca cambio ya no solicitaba a las mujeres de su harem ya no coqueteba con cuanta hermosas jóvenes se encontraba todavía estaba a la altura de su reputación pero parecía que había un muro entre el y las mujeres uno muy solido eso sorprendió a cada uno de los generales no podían comprender el cambio tan repentino de sinbad,el que sorpresa se llevo su ja'far ya que el monarca ya no se escapaba de sus labores ni del papeleo,estaba haciendo su trabajo de forma correcta parecía muy motivado casi le da un infarto ese era sinbad ninguno podía creerlo decidieron solo esperan y observa que le sucedía tratándose del pelimorado podría ser cualquier cosa estuvieron observando lo por semanas nada parecía fuera de lo normal en el rey se estaban desesperados por saber que le sucede.

sharrkkan le había tocado a esa semana para vigilar a sinbad lo seguía a todas partes estaba cansado de esto sinbad se veía de lo mas normal pero si lo miras bien te darás cuenta que estaba mas alegre que de costumbre le pregunto muchas veces por que estaba tan contento a el solo respondía "estoy igual que siempre" ya le estaba arratando esa actitud despreocupada por primera vez en su mi vida Fueron al puerto uno barco con invitado especial llegaba hoy,sinbad debía ir a recibirlo era el turno del espadachi de supervisar al monarca caminando por las calles veía como todos los ciudadanos del país saludaron al hombre con respeto,algunas bellas chicas trataban de llamar su atención pero el simplemente las rechazaba amablemente al menos tendría un descanso de esto,hoy habrá mahrajan podrá beber cuanto quiera finalmente llegaron al puerto del barco estaba bajando el invitado que había estado esperando el cuarto magi aladdin al verlos corrió hacia ellos.

Sinbad-oji-san sharrkkan-san que gusto verlos-

También me alegra verte aladdin-

Bienvenido devuelva pequeñín-

Aladdin había ido a sindria por vacaciones de clases y para visitar a yamuraiha.

Bien deberíamos ir al palacio ahora tengo trabajo que terminar para esta noche-

Eso dejo perplejo al niño desde cuando el rey de sindria hacia su trabajo a tiempo?, miro al espadachi buscando respuesta pero el moreno solo se encogió de hombros así que solo se encaminaron al palacio real.

Escuche que hoy habría mahrajan-dijo aladdin.

Escuchaste bien vamos a beber tener mujer hermosas y ver la magnífica actuación de una rosa-exclamo emocionado.

Rosa?-dijo confundo.

Es cierto no has estado aquí durante meses asi que no la conoces veras haces uno par de meses hizo su debut una nueva bailarina en el mahrajan la apodan la rosa-explico el moreno.

Por que ?-pregunto aladdin.

Por el color de sus ojos-respondo con simpleza.

Es buena?-pregunto curioso aladdin.

Magnifica!-interrupio sinbad la conversación de los dos con entusiasmo- su bailes son maravillosos quedas hipnotizado con cada movimiento que hace,es tan elegante pero a la vez tan intensa..

Durante todo el camino a hacia el palacio no paro de habla sobre aquella bailarina sin parar  
Aladdin dejo escucha las palabras del monarca de la isla estaba mas concentrado en su ruhk se había vuelto rosa,eso solo había visto una vez que significara por otra parte sharrkan creía al fin haber descubierto el por que de su repentino cambio solo necesitaba confirmarlo,al llegar por fin ambos se despidieron de el, el exprincipe se fue corria buscando a cada uno de los otros generales hasta estar todos solo faltaba yamuraiha reunidos en la gran sala de la torre blanca aires

Sharrkan mejor que esto sea importante hay mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo ja'far

Donde estara esa bruja?-hablo impaciente el espadachin.

Por que nos reuniste ?-pregunto masrur dirigiéndose al moreno.

No van a creerme pero encontré la razón por la que sinbad cambio-dijo con emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

Que estas esperando dinos-dijo pisti.

Es posible que se halla enamorado-dijo el exprincipe.

Que? eso es imposible -dijo incrédulo ja'far.

No lo es,yo vi-replicó sharrkkan.

Supongamos que nuestro rey se enamoro de quien?-pregunto spartos

De Rosa -dijo con mirada seria.

La bailarina que hizo debut hace poco-dijo drakon

Esa misma-dijo el exprincipe.

Como lo descubriste ?-hablo esta vez spartos.

Cuando volvíamos al Palacio aladdin y yo estamos hablado acerca del mahrajan en cuanto mencione a rosa nos interrumpió para hablar sobre lo "magnifica" que era sin parar-explico sharrkkan.

Que hable de ella no significa que se enamoro-dijo con molestia ja'far.

ja'far hace cuanto sinbad a estado actuando asi? -pregunto hinahoho.

Unos meses...-dijo ja'far extrañado.

Y hace cuanto debutó rosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa de victoria el imuchakk.

Hace unos me- dijo ja'far será posible sinbad se enamoro de esa mujer pero cuando? Y como? De repente la Maga genio autoproclamada acompañada del pequeño magi entron a sala llamado la atención de los demas.

No creeran-hablo la maga siendo interrumpida por pisti.

Yamuraiha nuestro rey se enamoro-como si fuera una niña inocente.

COMO SE ENTERARON?!-grito la maga.

LO SABIAS!-gritaro ja'far y sharrkkan los demás solo se mantuvieron callados.

acabo de enterarme aladdin me lo dijo como se enteraron ustedes ?-pregunto yamuraiha.

Sharrkkan nos lo dijo-respondio masrur.

También puedes ver el ruhk?-le pregunto aladdin al espachi.

No pero que tiene eso que ver?-dijo intrigado sharrkkan

Pues veras cuando alguien interactúa o piensa en la persona que esta enamorado su ruhk se vuelve rosa-explico una emocionada yamuraiha.

Todos se asombran por la nueva información de la sorpresa pasan a la emoción esta noche realmente era para celebrar tenían una candidata a reina que importa si solo es una bailarina cinco de ellos ya conocía a Rosa ella no solo era hermosa si no también amable y talentosa cada uno hablo con ella en las anteriores festividades.

Ja'far la conoció en su primer mes en sindria,el visir estaba buscado al rey para que no hiciera alguna estupidez,caminado entre la multitud choca con una joven de intentos ojos rojizos la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo.

Lo siento no veía por donde iba-

No se disculpe-su voz era extraña demasiado grave ser de una mujer.

Pero yo-

usted debe ser el señor ja'far uno de los generales de su Majestad-

Si lo soy,como lo sabe?-

Perdóne pero no es una pregunta algo tonta-

Si es verdad-

Parece buscar a alguien?-

Busco su majestad-

El Rey Sinbad esta por aquí sígame-dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar,durante todo el camino hablaron era muy bromista pero nada que no pudiera soporta,al llegar al lugar que indico vio al pelimorado riendo animadamente con una copa de vino,rodeado de mujeres ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto sinbad lo vio dijo- ja'far Po- pero se vio interrumpido por la chica.

Perdone señor ja'far me retiro no soporto a los mujeriegos -dijo dirigiendo una fria mirada a el rey.

El también miraba a sinbad de la misma manera que ella-Entiendo,espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

Despues de eso la joven se fue,pero ella ni el visir vieron la cara de lamento de rey ni la mirada que le dirigía hacia ella,ahora que lo piensa desde ese momento sinbad dejo de frecuentar a su harem.

Hinahoho la conoció esa misma noche sus hijos lo arrastraron por todos partes y se encontraron con la chica en una de las mesas.

Wow! A pesar de que eres tan pequeña eres muy linda-le dijo una de sus gemelas a la bailarina.

Tu baile fue increible pero por que empezó siendo tan tranquilo para después ser tan intenso?- hablo la otra.

Por que contaba un historia-dijo con un tono de diversión.

Que historia ?- pregunto su hijo mas pequeño curioso,el estaba igual nunca había escuchado sobre contar una historia atraves de un baile.

Es la historia de un joven que quiere recuperar algo mas valioso que el oro- hablo con un tono de misterio para la atención de los cuatro imuchakk.

Nos contarías la historia?- dijo el mas pequeño.

Por que no..-dijo en respuesta comenzando a relatar la historia- verán hace tiempo un chico vivía obedeciendo las ordenes de las personas que lo había criado pero el siempre sentía que le faltaba algo,estaba solo todo el tiempo solo le hacían estudiar sin descanso el quería algo mas normal una familia,amigos y quien sabe incluso enamorarse pero sus guardianes no lo dejaba decían que todas esas cosas era innecesaria siguió viviendo así hasta que un buen día descubrió que aquellas personas que lo criaron era los asesinos de sus padres y le habían mentido sobre quien era se dio cuenta de algo le habían robado aquello mas valioso para uno...su idetidad no sabia quien era por eso decidió que recuperaría lo que le robaron.

Los cuatros imuchakk estaba impresionados incluso algunos niños se habia reunido por curiosidad,que se reunieron para escuchar a la joven.

Y como termina?-pregunto una niña de entre la gente.

Como te gustaría que terminara?-pregunto en respuesta.

Que el haya encuentrado muchos amigos y sea feliz-dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña.

Que buen final-dijo acariciando el pelo de la pequeña en señal de felicitación.

Desde entonces la mujer cuenta historias de descen cuando a los niños que la rodeaba hinahoho solo podia pensar que ella seria una buena madre algun dia.

Drakkon saher yamuraiha y pisti la conocieron el mahrajan siguiente.

Las mujeres querían consultar con ella y habían arrastrado al general dragón con ellas,esperaron a que la joven terminara su acto.

Cuando acababa de teminar su acto la chica baja del escenario para su sorpresa se encuentra con 3 de los 8 generales,la mas joven se acerca a ella parecia nerviosa-Disculpe Rosa- para ese entonces ya se habia ganado el apodo de Rosa- le molestaria enseñarnos uno poco a bailar.

Eso la dejo desconcertada- perdone la pregunta pero por que me lo piden a mi ?hay muchas otras bailarinas- dijo señalado a un grupo de bailarianas a unos metros de ellos.

Vera es ninguna de ellas quiere enseñarnos-dijo saher con un poco de pena.

Rosa se quedo pensativa por un momento pero al final había aceptado enseñarles empezaron por pasos simples lo hacia bien hasta el momento de primer giro yamuraiha se resbaló y cayó sobre pisti quien pedía ayuda para que se la quiten,saher al gira se tropezó cayendo sobre la maga causándole mas presión a pisti quien ya estaba respondió a su pedido,ayudo su esposa a levantarse mientras Rosa ayudaba a las otras dos sin parar de reír.a pesar del desastre de la primera practica querían continuar y rosa no se negó a enseñarles siguieron bailando.

Yamuraiha había notado el ruhk oscuro en Rosa pero al conocerla pensó que era una buena persona.

Pisti pensó que era muy atenta ya que las ayuda a no volver caer también un tanto bromista en definitiva se llevaron muy bien.

Drakkon penso que era amable les enseñaba con paciencia los movimientos de la danza y las halagaba cuando lograba algún progreso.

Los cinco pensaron lo mismo tendrán una gran reina.

En otra parte el magi del imperio kou se dirigía hacia sindria nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero ama las fiestas del rey estúpido ahora que gracias a su disfraz podía disfrutar de ellas sin tener que enfrentarse a sinbad o sus generales,bailar siempre fue un gran pasatiempo para el ocultarse bajo la identidad de una bailarina le fue muy fácil toda la gente de sindria ama sus bailes incluso el monarca y sus ocho buenos para nada,siempre tenia aguantar sus ganas de reír cuando hablaba con alguno de ellos después de todo no era judal el magi del imperio kou si no la dulce y tierna Rosa.


End file.
